Service in the Dark Shadows
by Microdotty
Summary: Lee and Amanda are sent to Maine on assignment, where they have a close encounter with ghosts from the past. Story is now complete!
1. Was there ever any doubt?

**Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to ****Warner****Brothers**** and Shoot the Moon Production.  The characters are theirs, the story is mine.  I thought the characters needed some air.                                                                                                  **

**Author: Microdotty**

**Time frame:  Summer after 4th season.  **

**Rating: PG-13, contains some supernatural elements.**

**Notes:  Marriage is still a secret.  This story is a Scarecrow and Mrs. King crossover with Dark Shadows.  For the purposes of the story, I have rewritten some established Dark Shadows history.  **

**Service in the Dark Shadows**

**_Officium in Umbris_**

**Prologue: Q Bureau **

**Was There Ever Any Doubt?**

Lee Stetson was hard at work at his desk in the Q Bureau, finishing up his report.  As he dotted the last i and crossed the last t, he looked up to watch Amanda at her desk, also hard at work.  He rested his chin on his fist and gazed at the beautiful woman who shared his life.  A tender smile flickered across his lips and he felt the tension of the week leave his body.  She was everything to him and he felt so lucky to have her as his wife. 

Amanda, feeling his eyes on her, looked up and smiled shyly, as she often did when she caught him staring at her.

'She has such a wonderful smile,' Lee thought. Then he glanced at his watch and said, "You know, Amanda, it's nearly quitting time.  How are you coming along with that report?"

"I just put on the finishing touches, sweetheart.  How about yours?"

"Complete.  So I was thinking, what do you want to do tonight?  How about we grab some take-out, rent a video and spend a quiet evening at the apartment?"

  


"Lee Stetson, you promised me an evening out.  I thought we were going out to dinner and you _said_ you were getting us tickets to the symphony."

Lee pushed his chair back and stood up, and walked over to Amanda's desk.  He perched himself on the edge of the desk and softly grazed her cheek with his fingertips.  "Amanda, honey, do you really want to spend an evening sitting with a stuffy crowd?"  He leaned forward and murmured in her ear, "Wouldn't you rather be alone with me, snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie?"

Amanda chuckled and shook her head.  "Lee, you do realize, don't you, that since we've been married, we have yet to see the end of any video we've started?" 

"Is that a complaint, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Oh, no, just an observation."

"Uh huh. And fair warning, Amanda, I don't plan on spoiling our record tonight either," he replied smugly.  "So, what will it be?  Symphony, or me?"  He winked at her playfully.

"You play dirty, Stetson."

"Yeah," he breathed out softly.

Amanda raised her eyebrows and sighed theatrically, "OK.  Video it is."  Then she teased, "Just rent something I really don't want to see."

Lee chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."  He stood up and helped her from her chair.  "Let's get out of here, Amanda.  The sooner we get home, the sooner we don't have to see the end of the movie."

Amanda looked at him, shook her head and laughed as the two exited the office hand in hand.


	2. An out of town assignment

**Chapter 1:  Agency Briefing room **

**An Out-of-Town Assignment**

Billy Melrose sat back into his chair, closed the folder in front of him and looked at the agents assembled at the conference table.  "OK.  That's it for the day's briefing.  Now for the week's assignments."  He fixed his gaze on two men at the end of the table.  "Jakes and Richards, I need the two of you to look into the possible Libyan terrorist connection to next month's trade summit here in Washington.  Desmond and Foxworth, you will now be in charge of coordinating security for the British Prime Minister's visit."  

Lee looked up at that and said, "Billy, I thought Amanda and I were doing security for the PM."

"Something else has come up Scarecrow, and I need you and Amanda to go out of town to conduct a security review." 

Francine said cattily, "Oh, I'm sure that will be a real hardship for you two.  Out of town together on a case."

"Desmond!" Billy warned.

"How long will we be out of town, sir?" asked Amanda

"Well, I think you should be able to wrap up your end in three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Amanda gasped and tried to keep the smile off her face as she thought about how much she would enjoy three weeks with Lee, away from the Agency and prying eyes.

"Is there a problem, Amanda?  You've been on out of town trips before, so I figured you could handle this assignment.  If it's too much, I could put Francine with Lee and you could work with Foxworth on the PM security."

Lee looked over at her, silently pleading with his eyes for her not to mess this up.

"Oh no, sir.  There's no problem at all.  You don't need to change assignments on my account."

Lee smiled in relief and asked, "So, where are we going?"

Ignoring Lee's question, Billy gave out the rest of the assignments, then stood and addressed the room, "All right people, get to work."  Then he turned to Lee and Amanda and said, "You two in my office."

Amanda looked at Lee and he looked back at her and shrugged.

The three walked into Billy's office.  Lee and Amanda sat down in the chairs in front of the desk as Billy lowered himself into his chair.

"So, can you tell us now where we're going?"  Lee asked

"A ship building company has just put in a bid to build some new cruisers for the Navy.  It's an old established company.  Dates back to the 1600's."

Lee whistled.  "Wow, that is an old company.  And they're just now getting into defense work?"

"No, actually they've been doing defense work for many years.  They started off building whaling ships, and after the market for them declined, they started contract work for various groups, including the Navy."  Billy continued, "However, it's been a few years since their last full security review, so we've been tapped to do it. A Mr. David Collins owns the company.  That's who you're going to meet and interview and he'll give you full access to all the data you need."

Amanda asked, "And where do we find Mr. David Collins?"

Billy cleared his throat before answering her. "Collinsport, Maine.  Not too far from Bangor, actually.  When the request for a review team crossed my desk, I knew, Lee, that I wanted you on the team, then _I_ decided that you might want Amanda along to help."

"But Maine?"  Lee asked in surprise.  

            "Hey, what's wrong with Maine?  I thought you and Amanda might like a nice long out of town assignment,"  Billy replied with a faint smile, looking at the two agents appraisingly.  


	3. Warnings

**Chapter 2: ****Maine**

**Warnings **

Lee and Amanda drove away from the rental car agency at the Bangor Airport, heading toward Collinsport.  When they arrived at the quaint fishing town, Lee pulled the car into a parking space, looked at his watch and turned to Amanda, "Why don't we get lunch before going to see Mr. Collins?"  

"Um, sounds great, Lee."  

Lee exited the car, went around to Amanda's side and helped her out.  Holding hands, they walked down the main street looking for a place for lunch.

"How about that place, sweetheart?"  Amanda asked, directing Lee's attention to a small restaurant called _The Blue Whale_.

Lee nodded in agreement and they made their way across the street, and entered the small restaurant.  Lee steered Amanda to a table near the window and sat down across from her.  "Well, this place certainly has atmosphere," Lee said as his gaze took in the whaling paraphernalia and fishing nets decorating the place.

Amanda wrinkled her nose at the smell of stale cigarette smoke and beer.  "Yeah, I can smell it.  Let's hope the food is good."

A waitress approached the table, placed two menus on the table and with a narrowed gaze took in their appearance, stating, "Visitors," before asking, "What brings you to Collinsport?"

Lee gave her a big smile and said, "We're documentary film makers, and we're here to do a story on the Collins family and their history of ship building.  After lunch, we plan to head up to Collinwood and see Mr. David Collins.  Do you think you could give us directions to the house?"

The waitress had opened her eyes wide at the mention of the Collins name, and with fear in her voice replied, "If you want to do what's good for you, get back in your car and leave this place.  Try to forget you ever heard the name Collins."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked, "What's wrong with the Collins family?"

Lee agreed, "Come on; this town is named for them.  What can be so bad that we should leave?"

The waitress answered, "It's best you not know.  Just leave and forget it."

"Sorry, but our boss wouldn't understand if we packed up and left without an interview and some film footage.  So just tell us where Collinwood is and let us worry about it.  If you don't tell us, I'm sure we can find somebody in town who will help us."

"I warned you," the waitress replied, "But if you insist on going up there, take the main road up north out of town and follow it along the coast.  When you get to the cemetery, turn left and you'll find Collinwood a small way up the road."

"Thanks, and don't worry about us. Believe me, we can take care of ourselves."


	4. Appearances can be deceiving

**Chapter 3: Collinwood **

**Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

After lunch, Lee and Amanda walked back to the car and Lee pulled out onto the road.  After following the waitress's directions, they found themselves traveling a narrow winding road leading to a bluff overlooking the ocean.  Amanda spotted a house around a curve and pointed it out to Lee.   "Do you think that's it?"

As they got closer to the house, Amanda turned and said, "Oh no, Lee, this can't be right.  Look how overgrown the bushes are and how filthy the windows are.  I can't believe a wealthy family would live here.  In fact, it doesn't look like anybody lives here." 

"You're right, Amanda, it does look deserted.  Maybe the waitress really didn't want us to find the place.  Do you think we took a wrong turn?  Oh, well, since we're here, we might as well stop and check it out."

Lee pulled the car under the portico and they got out.  They approached the front door of the house, dead leaves crunching under their feet, taking in the rundown appearance with a little trepidation.  Amanda knocked on the door, and it creaked open.  "Hello, is anybody there?" she called out.  She looked at Lee, who shrugged.  She pushed the door open a little wider and walked inside.  "Hello?" she said again.  Lee followed her in and they walked into the sitting room just off the front foyer.  The two were amazed at the surprisingly clean room, softly lit by candlelight.

They jumped and whirled at the voice behind them, "What're you doin' here? Trespassing you is."

  


"We're looking for Mr. David Collins, and we were told he lived here," Lee answered the stocky, middle-aged man who had addressed them.

"You be in the wrong place fer that, mister.  You be wantin' the new house, then.  That's where Mr. David lives.  This be the old house; Mr. David, he lives up the road in the new house."

Amanda felt the man's gaze turn to her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.  She grabbed Lee's hand and began pulling him toward the front door as she blurted out, "Oh, we're so sorry to have walked in here uninvited.  The door opened when we knocked and we didn't mean to trespass.  Just up the road you say.  Well, we'll be on our way then." As the front door closed behind them, Amanda turned to Lee and asked, "Was it just me or was there something spooky about that man?"

"Amanda, honey, you're letting your imagination get the better of you.  Don't let what that waitress said scare you.  He was just upset we walked into the house uninvited."

Amanda shook her head and replied, "No, Lee, there is something about him I don't like.  I can't put my finger on it, but I don't think he's somebody we should trust."

Lee could tell she was really concerned and he drew her into a protective embrace. He looked down at her and said, "Don't worry, Amanda.  Let's go find Mr. Collins and get started on our review.  Maybe once we get to work, you won't be as uneasy about what we've experienced so far."


	5. Ghosts from the past

**Chapter 4: Collinwood**

**Ghosts From the Past**

  


After driving just a few minutes from their encounter with the man at the old house,  Lee and Amanda spotted what had to be the 'new house' in the distance as they topped a ridge in the road.  The grounds and lush lawn were immaculate and soft light emanated from several of the ground floor and second story windows.  "Wow, Lee, that's not a house, that's a mansion," exclaimed Amanda.  "And, didn't that creepy man say this was the 'new house,' Lee?  It must be more than 200 years old!"

"I guess in a place like this, the terms new and old have a different meaning.  Remember, Billy said the family had been in business since the 1600's.   It certainly is big though, isn't it?" Lee replied.

"And Mr. Collins lives here alone?  Why would one man need that much space?"

"Well, I'm sure he has plenty of servants.  There's no way just a few people could manage the upkeep on a place that big."

"But don't you think he gets lonely?  I just can't imagine being by myself in such a deserted location."

Lee couldn't help smiling at Amanda's concern for a man she had never met.  It was so like her to always think about other people's needs.  It reminded him of when they had first met and she had asked him if he had any place to go for Thanksgiving.  He had replied that liked being alone and didn't want or need anybody else in his life.  At the time, he had even convinced himself it was true.  After all, he had lost everyone who had ever been important to him.  It was easier to believe that all he needed was himself, because then he could never be hurt again.  Luckily for him, Amanda had spent the next few years showing him exactly how wrong he was, and for that he would be forever grateful.

After pulling in front of the house and getting out of the car, Lee and Amanda approached the front door of the mansion and knocked.  After a few moments, the massive wooden door swung open and a small woman dressed in black addressed them, "Good afternoon.  You must be Mr. Stetson and Mrs. King.  Mr. Collins said to expect you.  Please come in and wait in the drawing room while I tell him you are here."

Lee and Amanda followed the woman into the house.  The walls of the entrance foyer were lined with family portraits and Amanda asked in amazement, "Are these all members of the Collins family?"

  


"Oh yes, ma'am. The Collins family has been here for nearly 300 years. In fact, there are even more portraits hanging in the upstairs hallway."  

Amanda turned to take in the room and was instantly mesmerized by a portrait hanging to the right of the front door.  The man's dark eyes seemed to bore into her soul and she barely suppressed a shiver.  She couldn't take her eyes off him.  "Who is that?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice.

Lee looked over in concern.  Nobody else would have noticed the change in her voice pattern, but he could tell that something had affected her deeply.  Amanda continued to stare at the portrait.

"Ma'am, that's Barnabas Collins.  He lived here in the late 1700's, and in fact, one of his direct descendants and namesake is living in the old house now."

Lee interjected, "The old house?  You mean the run-down house a few minutes from here?  Somebody actually lives there?"

"Yes sir.  Mr. Barnabas seems to like it over there.  I know Mr. Collins has offered to let him stay here, but Mr. Barnabas likes his privacy, and prefers being alone."  The woman ushered the couple into the drawing room.  "I'll tell Mr. Collins you're here.  Please, make yourselves at home," she said before pulling the double doors closed behind her.

Lee turned to Amanda and murmured, "Make ourselves at home?  How?  This place is a museum."

Amanda took the time to look around the rich wood-paneled room, elegantly furnished in antiques. "Lee, this room is gorgeous.  Can you imagine living in a house like this?" she asked in wonder. 

  


Lee's reply was curtailed by the arrival of David Collins.  David was in his mid thirties, with a trim build and thinning blonde hair.  He walked in and approached Lee, extending his hand.  "Mr. Stetson, it's so nice to meet you.  And thank you for agreeing to meet here instead of at the shipyard.  This is a small town, and I know your arrival is already the topic of conversation.  Everyone wants to know who you are.  I thought it would be best if our initial conversation were far from any eavesdroppers."

Lee shook his hand and replied, "Actually, meeting here was convenient for us as well.  We don't want our real purpose here exposed, so we're working under the cover that we're doing a documentary film on the Collins family and the shipyard."

"Yes, yes, quite."  He turned to Amanda then.  "You must be Mrs. King."

Amanda nodded and extended her hand to David.  "You have a lovely home, Mr. Collins."

"Thank you, Mrs. King.  After dinner, I'll see that you have the grand tour."

"That would be wonderful.  I would love to see the rest of the house.  And please, call me Amanda," she replied graciously.

"Good.  Now, is your luggage still out in your car?  Let me get someone to bring it in for you and bring it to the rooms I've had my staff prepare for you."

Lee answered, "Oh no, we're not staying here, we have reservations at the Collinsport Inn."

"There's no need for that," David countered.  "I have plenty of room and it makes more sense for you to stay here.  And this way, you won't have to put up with all of the curious townspeople."

Lee was adamant in his refusal. "I'm sorry Mr. Collins, but we won't be staying here.  And let us worry about the townspeople."

"I can't say anything to change your mind?"

Lee smiled his regret. "Trust me, Mr. Collins, it will be better if we stay in town."

  


David sighed in defeat and smiled.  At that moment, the housekeeper came into the drawing room and announced that dinner was ready.  After a delicious dinner, David kept his promise and gave Amanda and Lee the grand tour of the house.  As they made their way through one of the long upstairs hallways, Amanda noticed the door to one of the many rooms was ajar, and she stopped to look into it.  As she stepped inside, she felt a cold draft that froze her to the marrow.  Suddenly, the fragrance of lilacs overwhelmed her.  She heard a soft moan, and when she turned to find its source, stood in shock to see an apparition dressed in white floating toward her.  It was a ghostly figure of a woman, and Amanda could hear it whispering, "Help me, save me.  Help me, save me." 

 Amanda stood rooted to the spot for what seemed an eternity, but which in reality was only a couple of seconds, before she screamed.  The apparition vanished immediately.  Lee rushed into the room and pulling Amanda into his arms, asked, "Are you all right, Amanda?  What happened?"  

David had followed Lee inside and with concern in his voice asked, "Amanda, what is it?"

Amanda finally found her voice. "Lee, I saw a ghost.  I know that might sound silly, but I know I saw a ghost.  It was a woman and she was dressed in white and she wanted my help.  She kept saying, 'Help me, save me.'  Look at me, I still have goose bumps."

Lee held her tightly, but couldn't help chuckling, "Amanda, there are no such things as ghosts.  I think your imagination is getting away from you.  Between the waitress and the old man, you must have conjured up the ghost in your mind."

"Lee, I know what I saw and what I heard.  I did not imagine it."

"I would listen to her, Mr. Stetson.  I've lived in this house all my life and I've seen things neither of you would believe.  A ghost is probably the mildest apparition you could experience here," David said.

"Are you serious?" Lee asked him, skepticism apparent in his voice.  "Ghosts do not exist, so don't encourage these flights of fancy.  Can't you see Amanda is already shaken by what she thinks she saw?"  

Amanda was angry now, "Lee, you know I'm not given to flights of fancy.  I saw a ghost and right now I don't care if you believe it or not."

The muscle in Lee's jaw tensed as he contemplated his reply, "Amanda . . . "

  


David broke in to defuse the tension, "It has been a long day for both of you.  Why don't we call the tour over and go back downstairs? Perhaps we can all relax over a nice snifter of brandy."

Both Amanda and Lee sighed in relief and nodded.  "That's a great idea, Mr. Collins," Lee replied.  He placed his arm around Amanda's waist and the three of them made their way back downstairs.


	6. The visitor

**Chapter 5: Collinwood**

**The Visitor**

As they sat in the drawing room, enjoying their brandy, the doorbell interrupted their conversation.  The double doors to the room swung open and the housekeeper announced, "Mr. Collins, Mr. Barnabas is here."  Amanda looked up to see the man from the portrait framed in the doorway.  She sucked in her breath as she felt herself drawn to him.  She couldn't tear her eyes away from the piercing hypnotic influence of his gaze. 

Barnabas Collins approached Amanda and Lee on the settee and in a cultured English accent began, "Hello, I'm Barnabas Collins, one of David's cousins.  My man, Samuel, said that David had visitors, so I thought I'd come and see for myself.  I live in the old house, writing the family history.   Please, let me apologize to you for how Samuel treated you this afternoon.   I take my work very seriously, and am very particular about my privacy during the day. That's why Samuel was so gruff with you at the house."

He turned and addressed Amanda, "It's nice to meet you, Miss.  . . .  "

"Mrs. King.  Amanda King," she replied as she extended her hand to him.  Barnabas took her hand into his and pressed a kiss to it.  His lips were icy cold and Amanda couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body.

He looked at Lee then.  "And you must be Mr. King?"

"No, I'm Lee Stetson."

  


As they shook hands, Barnabas said, "Oh forgive me, I thought you two were together."

"Well, we are, we work together as partners."

"Hmm."  Barnabas looked intently at both of them then, and Amanda felt that he was peering into her very soul. "No, I sense something else, ah, something secretive."  He looked at the couple again before nodding and with a satisfied smile declared, "I see now, _partners_."  

Amanda and Lee glanced at each other in shock, and Amanda quickly changed the subject.  "Um, you know, you bear a striking resemblance to the portrait in the entrance foyer."

"Ah, yes, the first Barnabas Collins, my great, great, great-grandfather.  The look is very strong in the family."

"It could almost be a portrait of you," she added.

"Yes, I've heard that before," he said dismissively before saying, "You know, Mrs. King . . ."

"Call me Amanda, please."

"You look very familiar to me.  I know I have seen your face before.  Hmm, perhaps in my research.  Are any of your ancestors from Maine?"

"I don't know about ancestors, but some of my relatives live here in Maine."

"And, you Mr. Stetson, there's something about you as well.  Perhaps I can do a little digging in the family archives while you're here."

The rest of the evening was spent in pleasant conversation, and toward midnight, Barnabas excused himself from the group, "It is getting rather late, and I have monopolized more than enough of your evening.  Amanda, Mr. Stetson, it has been a pleasure meeting you.  I will visit again, and hopefully by then, my research will uncover why the two of you are so familiar to me. You are staying here at Collinwood?"   

  


Lee answered, "Oh no, Mr. Collins has extended his hospitality, but we are staying at the Collinsport Inn."

Barnabas turned to his cousin.  "David, you must insist that they stay."

"Barnabas, I have tried, but I can't seem to change their minds."

At that, a brilliant flash of lightning startled the small group and a crash of thunder shook the house fiercely.  Suddenly, the rain began to pound mercilessly on the windows.

"Well, it seems that Mother Nature agrees with us," Barnabas said with an indulgent smile.  "You will have to stay at least the night, for it would be impossible for you to navigate the road to Collinsport in this deluge.  As for me, I must be going before the storm gets any worse."  He strode to the front door, and pulling his cape tightly around himself, vanished into the darkness of the violent storm.

"Shall I have my staff retrieve your luggage now, Mr. Stetson?" David asked.

Lee turned to him and replied with a smile, "It seems we have no choice, Mr. Collins.  We would be happy to take you up on your offer, and how about calling me Lee?"

David smiled, "And please, call me David."

Lee and Amanda followed David up the stairs.  "I have had the staff prepare the lilac room for you, Amanda.   Lee, your room is the blue room, right across the hall.  I hope the accommodations will be satisfactory."

Amanda cleared her throat, and in a quiet voice said, "Actually, Lee and I would prefer to share a room."  Lee glanced over at her in surprise.

David looked at the couple, and after the slightest hesitation replied, "Of course, Amanda.  That would be fine.  I'll inform my staff to bring all your luggage to the lilac room.  It is the larger of the two, and you should be quite comfortable there."

After they were settled into their room, Lee turned to Amanda and said, "Well, Amanda, this is surprising.  I had no idea you were going to ask to share a room.  Don't get me wrong, I'm pleased, but what about what David must be thinking?"

  


"Well, Lee, I guess he's thinking we sleep together."

"He doesn't know we're married." 

"And that's a problem?"

"No, it's not a problem for me, but Amanda, I know you.  Your reputation is important, and you're willing to let this man think we're sleeping together?"

"Lee, we do sleep together."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it.  David knows we're government agents and that we're partners here on assignment.  Now, he knows we have an intimate relationship as well."

"Lee, I'm fine with that.  We're only going to be in Maine a few weeks, and I just wanted to make the best of this time we have to be alone together.  I love you, and I'm not going to let what some stranger thinks keep me from spending the night with my husband.  I don't get to do that enough as it is."

Lee smiled at her and replied, "You know, you're right."  He gathered her into his arms and they shared a deep kiss. After the kiss ended, they continued to hold onto each other.  Lee pressed his lips to Amanda's forehead and kissed her tenderly.  "I love you so much, Amanda," he whispered. 

After a few contented minutes, Amanda murmured, "As much as I would like you to hold me like this forever, I think we should get to bed.  We do have a long day ahead of us and it's late."

Lee grunted in agreement and they reluctantly pulled away from each other and prepared for bed.  The two fell asleep almost as soon as their heads touched the pillows, the storm outside continuing to rage.  As dawn approached, Amanda was awakened by the strong scent of lilacs, and again felt a bone chilling draft.  She opened her eyes to see the pale figure of a woman dressed in white approaching Lee's side of the bed.   Amanda could hear her plaintive cry, "Help me, save me."  As the apparition reached down to touch Lee, Amanda screamed and the figure vanished.

  


Lee woke and quickly gathered Amanda's quaking body into his arms.  "Honey, what is it? Are you OK?" 

"I saw the ghost again, Lee.  Can't you smell the lilacs?" Amanda replied, her voice trembling with fear. 

"No, I don't smell anything, sweetheart.  You must have had a nightmare."

"Lee, I did not have a nightmare.  The scent of lilacs woke me up, I felt a cold draft and then I saw the ghost trying to reach for you.  When I screamed, she vanished. I was as awake then as I am now.  Why can't you believe me?"       

"Amanda, I want to believe you, but it's difficult.  I don't believe in ghosts.  But, something strange is going on, and I'd like to try to figure out what it is.  This whole situation has made me curious. So, how would you feel about canceling our reservations at the Inn and staying here for the next few weeks?"

"I don't know, Lee.  These apparitions scare me."

"It hasn't done anything threatening, has it? And from what you've said the ghost wants help." 

"But . . ."

"Don't worry, Amanda.  We're in this together."  He kissed her and added, "Besides, I've never seen you turn your back on anyone who needs help."

Amanda sighed, "That's not fair, Lee.  But I guess I can do it if we're together."


	7. Answers

**Chapter 6: Collinwood**

**Answers**

The first week at Collinwood passed uneventfully.  During the day, Lee and Amanda worked on the security review, visiting the shipyard and going over employment records and other paperwork, and to Amanda's relief, the apparition did not make any repeat appearances.

Friday evening, Amanda and Lee were enjoying an after dinner sherry with David, when the housekeeper announced the arrival of Barnabas Collins.

  


Barnabas walked into the sitting room, and greeted them, "Ah, it is so nice to see you again.  I trust your week has been a good one?"

Lee answered, "Yes, Mr. Collins, we have had a very productive week."

"And you, Amanda, how have you been?"

"Just fine, Mr. Collins.  It is good to see you again, too.  How has your week been?"  

"Ah, very good, and I hope you'll be pleased.  I have had some success in my research efforts," he replied, and showed them the book he carried.  "May I?" he asked as he indicated the seat next to Amanda.

Amanda nodded and Barnabas sat down, holding the book on his lap.

"I would like to tell you a story.  About 100 years ago, a woman by the name of Daphne Harridge Collins lived at Collinwood.  Here, let me show you her picture."  Barnabas opened the book to a portrait of a young woman, a woman with large doe eyes and long straight hair parted in the middle.

Amanda gasped, "That's me!  I looked exactly like that when I was in my twenties.  Lee, look at this."

Lee leaned over and studied the picture.  "There is a strong resemblance to you, Amanda.  It's quite amazing."  He turned to Barnabas, "No wonder you said Amanda looked familiar to you."

Barnabas nodded and continued his story.  "Daphne married a young sailor by the name of Jonas West, and they had two children, Rachel and Isaac."  Barnabas turned the page and showed them a family portrait.  "Unfortunately, after only four years of marriage, Jonas was lost at sea.  Daphne was left to raise her two small children by herself."

"Oh, how sad," Amanda murmured. 

  


"Then, about a year later, Daphne's cousin, Bramwell Collins, returned from England where he had been living for several years.  He brought with him a friend, Ian Hamilton, whom he had met whilst in London."  Barnabas flipped through the pages of the book to another picture.  "Here you can see Bramwell and Ian." 

"Oh my gosh, Lee, Ian looks like you, except for the mustache, of course.  And Bramwell resembles you, Barnabas."

Barnabas smiled as he continued his story, "Ian was a widower, with a son, James, who was living in London with Ian's sister and her husband.  When Daphne and Ian met, it was love at first sight.  They married, but her presumed dead husband, Jonas, returned the day after their wedding.  He had not perished in the shipwreck after all, but had been picked up by a passing ship and nursed back to health, returning to his wife and family at the earliest opportunity.  Well, you can imagine his anger when he found his wife married to another man.  The following morning, Daphne's body was found at the bottom of Widow's Hill.  Jonas accused Ian of her murder, and it wasn't difficult for him to convince the law and the townspeople that the stranger from England was to blame."

"Who was really guilty?" Amanda asked.

"Nobody knows for sure.  However, they convicted Ian of the murder and he died in jail.  Some say he died of a broken heart, others that he died of guilt.  Jonas took the children and moved away.  From what I've learned, they settled in Virginia.  Ever since then, some visitors to Collinwood swear that they have seen her ghost roaming the halls of the house, always accompanied by the strong scent of lilacs."

Amanda began to shake, and grabbed Lee's arm, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

 "My dear, I haven't disturbed you with my stories, have I?" Barnabas asked solicitously. 

She looked over at him.  "I've seen her twice, and I've smelled the lilacs," she whispered.  "She asked me to help her."                     

"That's a first.  Nobody has ever reported hearing her before.  This is fascinating, Amanda.  I wonder about this connection between the two of you."                 


	8. Unexpected guests

**Chapter 7:  Collinwood**

**Unexpected Guests**

After the second week at Collinwood had passed with no reappearance of the ghostly apparition, Amanda was able to relax, and she and Lee threw themselves into the security review.  One evening, as they sat in the parlor with David, the housekeeper came into the room.  "Mr. Collins, there is a phone call for you.  Do you wish to take it here or in your office?"

"I'll take it here, Mrs. Johnson."  Taking the phone from her, he excused himself to Lee and Amanda, before speaking into the receiver, "Hello? . . . Oh, Caroline, it's so nice to hear from you . . .  No, no, it's not a good time for a visit . . .  Well, you remember the security review is . . .  Yes, they're staying here . . .  Caroline, please . . . Can't you come next month?  . . . Caroline?  Caroline?"

He stood staring at the phone in his hand.   "I can't believe it."

Amanda asked, "Is there a problem, David?  I heard you mention the security review."

"No, not really a problem.  It's my cousin, Caroline, and her husband, Burke Devlin.  As you know, they're part owners of the shipyard with me, and they want to come see how the review is progressing.  They've decided to come to the house this weekend, with their children, Amy and Mark.  They'll be here tomorrow." 

Amanda smiled at Davis in delight.  "How wonderful.  I would love to meet another of your charming cousins."

"I have to warn you Amanda, Caroline loves to pry.  She makes everything her business."

Lee glanced over at his wife and smiled.  "Hmm, sounds like . . . "

Amanda scowled teasingly at Lee, saying, "You better not finish that," before asking, "How old are the children, David?" 

"Hmm.  Let's see, now.  I should know how old my own niece and nephew are, shouldn't I?  Amy will be 15 this year and Mark is 13, I think."

  


"Almost the same as my two boys.  Caroline and I seem to have a lot in common.  We should get along just fine." 

The next afternoon, when Lee and Amanda got back to Collinwood after spending the day at the shipyard offices, a strikingly beautiful blonde greeted them at the door. She gushed, "You must be Amanda and Lee.  I can't tell you how excited I am to meet you.  I've never been part of a security review before.  You know, before Uncle Roger died, he kept that part of the business so secret, and then afterward, I became part owner, but didn't learn anything before moving away after my marriage."  She looked at the couple and shook her head before continuing, "Oh, sorry, I'm Caroline, David's cousin.  Come and meet my husband and my two children."

Amanda looked at Lee and gave him a silent laugh.  They followed her into the parlor.  "Burke, come here and meet Amanda and Lee.  This is my husband, Burke."

Burke was a tall, good-looking man with dark hair just turning grey at the temples.  He stood and approached the group, extending his hand to Lee.  "I'm Burke Devlin.  It's so nice to meet you."

Lee gave him a sincere smile and responded, "I'm Lee Stetson.  It's nice to meet you, too.  May I introduce you to Amanda King, my partner?"

Burke took Amanda's offered hand and shook it.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Burke, where are Amy and Mark?"

"They're somewhere around.  You know them.  They can't stand still longer than ten minutes before they're bored."

David entered the room, saying, "I had no idea a government security review would turn into a family reunion.  Here, let me introduce you to our guests."

"Oh, we've already introduced ourselves, David," Caroline said. Turning to Amanda she added, "Why don't we leave the men alone, so you and I can get to know each other a little better.  I have a lot of questions to ask you."

"Sure. I'd like that," Amanda answered.

  


"Let's take a walk in the gardens.  They're absolutely beautiful this time of year."  

Once they were outside, Caroline turned to Amanda and said, "OK, first things first.  Your boyfriend is gorgeous.  I hope you've made plans for the future."

Amanda smiled before replying, "What makes you think Lee's my boyfriend?"

"Oh, come on, Amanda.  I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other," Caroline said.  Then, she leaned forward and confided, "More importantly, when I arrived at the house, I asked the housekeeper which room was yours, and she told me that you were sharing a room with Mr. Stetson." 

"You know, David warned me about you."

Caroline laughed.  "And just what did my dear cousin say about me?"

Amanda answered with a smile.  "Only that you like to pry."

"That sounds about right.  Amanda, I haven't offended you, have I?"

"Not at all."

"OK.  So _have_ you two made any plans for the future?"

"Well, we've done some talking, but nothing definite yet." 

"Don't let him get away."

"Don't worry.  I've got him pretty firmly hooked."  

"Hmm, if I weren't happily married, I'd test that," Caroline added laughingly.

They talked for the next hour, and by the time the sun set, it was as if they had known each other for years.  They made their way across the lawn, guided back by the warm lights of the house. 


	9. Caroline's idea

**Chapter 8: Collinwood**

**Caroline's Idea**

  


The two women rejoined the men in the main living room, and almost immediately after they had come back inside, the housekeeper opened the huge double doors to the room and announced the arrival of Barnabas. Caroline's eyes lit up when she saw her cousin and she quickly rose to greet him at the entrance to the room. Barnabas took her hands and very graciously leaned in and kissed her softly on each cheek.

"Caroline," he intoned in his deep baritone, "it is such a pleasure to see you again after so many years."

Caroline returned the sentiment, "For me too, Barnabas. How long has it been? I know at least fifteen years have passed since we last saw each other, and you haven't changed a bit."

"Ah, you're too kind, dear cousin. You, on the other hand, have become even more beautiful, if that were possible."

Burke had also risen and went to join the two. Barnabas turned and shook his offered hand. "It is good to see you, Burke. I see you have taken good care of our dear Caroline."

Walking to one of the empty chairs in the room, he settled in and began speaking, "Caroline, my dear, have you had a chance to get to know our Amanda?"

Caroline smiled and replied, "Yes, we were just walking in the gardens. I feel as if we're old friends by now."

He leaned forward and enquired, "And has she told you of her supernatural experience?"

Caroline turned to Amanda and excitedly asked her, "Amanda, what kinds of secrets have you kept from me?"

Amanda flushed slightly from the scrutiny and answered her, "Well, I've actually seen a ghost twice. Lee doesn't believe me, but Barnabas and David have no trouble with the idea. Barnabas even thinks he knows who it might be."

Caroline swiveled to face Barnabas. "Oh, do tell, cousin. You know how I am with a good ghost sighting. Who is it?" she asked breathlessly.

Barnabas slowly surveyed the room before settling back in his chair and pronouncing, "Amanda has been visited by Daphne Harridge Collins West Hamilton, who also happens to be a dead ringer for a lovely guest. No pun intended," he added with a smile.

  


Caroline stared at Amanda, intrigued, her eyes flashing with excitement.  "Amanda, you are so lucky, a ghost! It's been a long time since I've had a supernatural visitor." Suddenly she exclaimed, "I have the most wonderful idea. Let's have a séance! Let's find out what Daphne wants with Amanda."

Silence fell over the room as they all stared at Caroline. Finally, Lee spoke up, "A what? Are you telling me you really believe you can contact the dead?"

Caroline nodded before addressing her cousin David, "Remember the séances we had when we were children? Oh, it's so exciting."

Lee cautioned them, "I hope you realize that this information will have to go into our security review report. And I don't know how the government will react to a contract holder dabbling in the paranormal."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Stetson. Even if it's all in fun?" Caroline asked.

"In fun?"

"Right, like a parlor game. You know, charades and all that. We'll just have a séance for fun."

Lee looked to Amanda for support, but seeing the curiosity in her eyes, he knew it would be futile. He turned to Caroline and smiled before saying, "I guess I'll be attending my first séance. What exactly do we have to do?" 

***SMK***SMK***SMK***SMK***SMK***SMK***SMK***SMK***SMK***SMK***SMK***

Caroline very quickly had the room set up for the séance and directed the group to the chairs she had placed around a small table. "It will be a tight squeeze, but I think we'll be able to make it work," she announced. "Now, it's very important that each of you concentrate on our goal, to contact Daphne. Please take the hand of those sitting next to you. During the séance, you must not break the circle."

Amid nervous laughter the group clustered around the table. Amanda sat between Lee and Barnabas.  She grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it. Then, turning to him, her eyes alive with excitement, she whispered, "I can't believe this, a séance. You know it's my first. I wonder what will happen?"

  


Lee shook his head and smiled back at her, whispering, "I can't believe this either. What a waste of time."

"Oh come on, Lee. It's going to be fun. Just relax and enjoy it."

"Anything you say, Amanda," he conceded with a sigh. "I'll try."

Suddenly, the room was plunged into darkness as the lights were switched off. The only light emanated from a lone candle in the center of the table, the flame wavering, casting dark shadows onto the faces of the small assemblage gathered round it. Caroline spoke, "We seek the help of the spirits. We wish to contact the spirit of Daphne, who has so recently visited here from the other side."

Lee found it hard to keep a straight face, and glanced to see how Amanda was taking it. She stared straight ahead, mesmerized by the words flowing from Caroline's mouth. He squeezed her hand, but she was totally engrossed in the moment. All of a sudden, Amanda's eyes closed and her head lolled back. Losing her grip on the hands of her table mates, she slumped down in her chair.   


	10. Amanda's journey

**Chapter 9: Collinwood**

**Amanda's Journey**

"Wake, my love, awake," a familiar voice called to her as she fought to regain consciousness. Her eyes flickered open, and she found herself staring into the gorgeous hazel eyes of her husband, who gazed back with a look of love and tenderness. She reached a hand up and ran it through his hair, before pulling his head down to hers for a kiss. As their lips met, she realized something was wrong. She pulled away and stared at the man she had just kissed, her eyes blinking rapidly. It was not Lee who held her so closely; his hair was slightly too long, his sideburns a bit too bushy, and he had a mustache, a mustache!

She barely trusted her voice, but she whispered, "Ian?"

He let out a hearty chuckle. "You were expecting another man in our bedchamber, wife?"

  


She glanced around. She was no longer in the sitting room of Collinwood but in a bedroom, the lilac room, she realized suddenly. "You're my husband," she said half questioningly.

'Yes, my love, your ever devoted and loving husband of one day," he replied with a devastating grin.

"One day," she gasped. "We were married yesterday?" Whispering under her breath she added, "Jonas. Jonas will be back today."

"What, my dear?" he asked.  

She looked at him in terror. "Jonas returns today."

Ian looked at her with compassion, "Ah, my love, you're confused. Your poor Jonas perished at sea more than a year ago." He wrapped his arms around her in comfort, murmuring, "Evidently the preparations for our wedding put a tremendous strain on you, my dear heart. I shall have to do my best to make sure our wedding trip soothes and refreshes you." Arising from the bed, he pulled a silken cord hanging from the ceiling. "Cece shall be here presently to dress you and prepare you for the trip." After pulling on a pair of woolen breeches and buttoning on a close fitting shirt, Ian turned to Amanda and said, "I'm going downstairs to check on preparations for our journey, dear wife. I shall expect you downstairs soon; else I come back up and retrieve you myself." He smiled again, flashing his dimples at her before opening the door and exiting the room.

Amanda fell back onto her pillow, her head awhirl in confusion. "I'm dreaming," she said aloud. "That's it, it's a dream. I'll wake up soon and I'll tell Lee about this silly dream and he and I will have a laugh about my vivid imagination." She reached her hand over and pinched her left forearm, flinching as the pain registered. "OK, now, that's not right. I shouldn't have felt that." A thought nudged the edge of her awareness. "Daphne?" she called out. She didn't expect an answer and didn't get one, but she knew, nevertheless, that somehow she was living Daphne's life, a life that was destined to end that very day.

  


Amanda made her way downstairs about thirty minutes later, dressed and coiffed expertly by the servant Cece, feeling very uncomfortable in the confining dress and her insubstantial slippers. She had thought to remain in her room all day. If she never left, she couldn't die at the bottom of Widow's Hill. But somehow, Amanda was not fully in charge of her actions. So she found herself leaving the safety of her room on an uncontrollable path to destiny. As she walked, she took notice of her surroundings. The house seemed very familiar to her, as though she had lived in it her entire life. She was seeing it through Daphne's eyes, feeling it through Daphne's emotions, and it frightened her. How could she survive, living the life of a doomed woman?   

She was greeted at the base of the stairs by her husband, no, by Daphne's husband. The differences were starting to blur and Amanda fought hard to retain some semblance of control, but Daphne's will was too strong. When Ian pulled her into his arms and kissed her, she couldn't resist; in fact, she didn't want to resist.

"I was just coming up to fetch you, wife," he murmured to her as he reluctantly ended their kiss. He raked his eyes up and down her slim form, admiring her beauty. "You are absolutely stunning, my love. I shall be the envy of all and I can't wait to show you off."

Amanda smiled back and asked, "Are we leaving soon?" She thought if they could make their escape before Jonas arrived, she might be able to change Daphne's fate.

Ian leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You seem anxious to be alone with me, my love, as I am with you." He pulled away and continued, "Our preparations are complete and we shall be leaving within the hour. Your children are waiting in the nursery for your goodbyes, and then we can be on our way. Now, I must supervise the loading of our trunks. I shall be right back." He kissed her again and left.

  


Amanda watched him walk out the door and turned to head up to the nursery. After seeing the children and wishing them goodbye, she went back downstairs, pulling on a pair of gloves and tying the ribbons of a bonnet under her chin. She had just stepped off the last tread when a shiver ran down her spine. Dread filled her heart and the sound of the front door opening froze her to the spot. She immediately recognized the man who entered the house; it was Jonas, whose eyes lit up at the sight of her. Dropping his bag at the door he ran to her, grabbing and twirling her around before bending his head and kissing her. "Daphne, oh, my dear Daphne, I have returned to you. Oh my love, you do not know how I have longed for this day."

"Daphne, my love, let us say our goodbyes and we can be on our way," Ian called to her as he reentered the room. He walked in, but stopped suddenly when he saw his bride in the arms of another man. "Unhand my wife," he demanded of Jonas, who responded by tightening his hold on Amanda's waist.

"You are mistaken, sir. Daphne is my wife," Jonas rebutted.

"Daphne and I were married yesterday, you fool. Who do you think you are?" Ian asked heatedly.

"I am Jonas West, just returned from sea. And Daphne is my wife, sworn to me before God over five years ago."

Ian staggered in shock, moving his gaze from Jonas to Daphne, "This is true, my love?" he asked tenderly. 

Daphne nodded before pulling away from Jonas, tears welling in her eyes. "Jonas, we thought you dead in the shipwreck. There was no sign that anyone survived. How I grieved for you, my husband. How our children have missed you."

"I see how you grieve, Daphne. You think my body cold for but a year before giving yourself to another man." Jonas turned to Ian, fury in his eyes. "Get out of this house, sir. I shall not have you near my wife."

"I shall not give her up easily, sir. She is mine and you shall never have her again," Ian retorted.

  


As the two men advanced on each other, Daphne ran for the door, tears falling from her eyes. She just had to get out. She ran to the woods adjoining the property, deaf to the cries of Ian and Jonas who ran after her. Branches grabbed and tore at her dress; her hair coming loose from the intricate coiffure Cece had arranged so lovingly that morning. Her breath came in short gasps and she stopped, leaning against the trunk of a tree, her head slumped on the rough bark. She stayed there, keeping out of sight of the search party which had been formed to find her. 'If only Barnabas were here,' she thought. 'He would know what to do.' But he had left for Bangor after yesterday's wedding ceremony. She could see only one course of action open to her and she swiftly made her decision.

Daphne's will exerted itself even more strongly and Amanda now felt as if she were but a puppet being manipulated by strings. Daphne began to walk through the dark woods, heading up to Widow's Hill and her fate.

Daphne stood at the edge of the cliff, staring down the steep precipice to the swirling dark waters of the ocean and the jagged rocks piercing the surface. A feeling of serenity came over her and she edged ever closer to the brink. 'It will all be over soon,' she thought. 'The pain will end and I will be at peace.' She closed her eyes and moved forward, but Amanda's will to survive surfaced and her body lurched violently backward, and she ended up sprawled out at the edge of the drop, bruised but alive. She lay there exhausted as the sun set, crying and weeping as she dropped into deep slumber.

 "Daphne! Daphne!" She heard the cries of the search party as beams of sun broke from the horizon, bathing her in a rosy glow. It was morning and Amanda sighed in relief as she realized she had survived the night. She rose and took a few unsteady steps away from the edge, shuddering as she looked down again at the fury of the ocean waves. It wasn't long before she was found and brought back to the house. Cece immediately took charge and brought her up to her room, bathing her and soothing the scrapes and bruises she had amassed during her adventure. She stayed upstairs the entire day, refusing to allow anyone but Cece access to her. She could hear the pacing footsteps of both Ian and Jonas outside the door, but she wasn't yet ready to see either of them.

  


The next morning, Cece was back to dress her and prepare her hair. As she finished, Daphne asked her, "Cece, are Mr. Hamilton and Mr. West still waiting to see me?"

The maid servant nodded and replied, "Oh, yes ma'am. They stayed outside your room the entire night."

"Show them in Cece. I will speak to them now."


	11. Daphne's decision

**Chapter 10: Collinwood**

**Daphne's Decision**

Daphne stood in the center of the room, her back turned to the door. She straightened up when she heard the door open and slowly turned to face the two men who walked in. She put up her hand to halt their advance toward her and then indicated to them with a sweep of her hand to seat themselves on the plush settee in the room.

Once they were seated she addressed them, "I ask that you remain silent while I explain to you my decision."

Ian opened his mouth to speak, but one look from her halted him. "Yesterday was a very difficult day for me as I'm sure it was for you. Seeing Jonas come back from the grave the day after I took a new husband overwhelmed me. I'm ashamed to say, my distress nearly drove me to take my life. If not for my guardian angel my broken body would have been found on the rocks beneath Widow's Hill."

 She paused to gather her thoughts. "Ian, you know how much I love you. Your strength comforted me and brought me back to life from my mourning. Jonas, you were my first love, the father of my children and I love you still. Now, I have decided which of you I will stay with."

Jonas could stay silent no longer. "Daphne, you have no decision to make, I am your husband. Since I am not dead, your marriage to Ian is not valid." 

Ian protested, "Daphne became my wife in good conscience. The marriage will stand."

Daphne looked upon both of them sadly. "Ian, Jonas is correct, I promised myself to him first. I do love you and will always love you, but I love Jonas as well. He has first rights to my heart. I'm sorry, Ian, but I ask that our marriage be ruled invalid."

  


Ian gasped, "But I love you, Daphne. What shall I do without you?"

She turned from him, tears coursing down her face. Jonas went to her and embraced her.

Quietly now, Ian spoke, "If only I had met you first, Daphne. I promise you, my love, we will be together. No matter how many lifetimes it takes, you will be mine."

Suddenly, Amanda was no longer a participant to the scene, but a witness. She watched as if through a tunnel and as she observed she sensed herself being pulled away, the bedroom and its inhabitants eventually vanishing from view. 


	12. Amanda's return

**Chapter 11: Collinwood**

**Amanda's Return**

Amanda felt a comforting hand soothing her brow and she sighed. "Amanda? Are you OK? Amanda?" The voice slowly penetrated the fog filling her brain and she opened her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, we were so worried about you," Lee said, smiling tenderly at her.

"Wh. .. uh, what happened, Lee?"

'We don't know, honey. One moment you were fine and then all of a sudden you fainted. We've been trying to rouse you."

"How long was I out?" she asked.

Lee looked to David who glanced at his watch and answered her, "Almost ten minutes, Amanda."

"Are you sure? Only ten minutes? No, I must have been out longer than that. I've been gone for three days."

"What are you talking about, Amanda?" Lee asked.

She sat up on the couch and took in the concern of the group facing her. "I mean I was gone for three days, Lee. During the séance . . ."

"Wait a minute; what séance?" 

"The séance we had to contact the spirit of Daphne, Lee," she answered him in exasperation.

"Who?" he asked.

"Daphne! The ghost who resembles me. Why don't you know what I'm talking about? What's going on here?" She looked to Barnabas for help. "Barnabas, you told us the story of Daphne, who lost her first husband in a shipwreck. Then, she remarried and her presumed dead husband returned. She killed herself by jumping from Widow's Hill. We had a séance to contact her spirit."

Barnabas appeared surprised saying, "I'm sorry, Amanda, but I don't recall telling you any such story."

"Are you telling me you've never heard of Daphne?"

"Oh no, on the contrary; I know the woman you're speaking of, but all your details don't match. She didn't die at Widow's Hill. She lived a long and happy life. You know, I believe her portrait is hanging in the main hallway upstairs."

Amanda stood up and walked to the doorway. "Let me see her," she demanded. Barnabas led the group to the portrait hanging on the wall.

Caroline studied it for a few minutes before declaring, "Amanda's right, Daphne does look like her. Don't you agree, Burke?" she asked her husband.

"I remember looking at this portrait when I was a kid. Even though she's smiling, I always sensed a deep sadness, a melancholy in her soul," David added.

Barnabas nodded. "It's said she never got over giving up one love for another. Although she made peace with her decision to stay with Jonas, she never stopped loving Ian."

For several minutes, the small group clustered around Daphne's picture, but eventually, they turned away and one by one walked back downstairs, leaving Lee and Amanda alone. 

"It's all changed," Amanda whispered.

"What?"

"It's all changed. Lee, what made you single me out at the train station?"

"What?" He had long ago stopped wondering how her mind worked.

"What made you stop me? There were hundreds of people you could have asked, yet you picked me.  Why?"

"I was running for my life, Amanda. I needed to hand off the package to keep it safe. You were there."

"I wasn't the only one there, Lee. Why me?"

"What are you getting at?"

She looked back at the portrait of Daphne, then back at Lee. "No matter how many lifetimes it takes, you will be mine."

"Huh?"

She gave her husband a big smile and said, "Nothing, Lee," before throwing her arms around him and pulling his head down to hers for a long satisfying kiss.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Lee said, "I don't think I'll ever understand you, honey."

"That's what keeps our marriage exciting, sweetheart. That and destiny," she added before initiating another kiss. As her lips met Lee's, Amanda was vaguely aware, at the very periphery of her consciousness, of the soft trill of laughter and a whispered sigh of contentment.

**THE END!**


End file.
